Indulge Me
by AlltheThangs
Summary: Shameless fan service and Richonne smut. AU, no zombies. My favorite holiday coupled with my favorite ship is an interlude I hope you enjoy. (Richonne for the Holidays Vol 1)


**Indulge Me**

 _ *****I don't own TWD or anything to do with TWD. Don't sue, yo.*****_

 **Me: Thought I'd take a break from all the angst in my other fic and do something fun, sexy and light-hearted for my fav holiday and ship. Hope ya like it!**

He cursed as he juggled his keys, the plastic bag full of candy he was carrying and the boxes containing his rental costume. Not that he was happy about having to dress up, but he'd promised Michonne and she was like a kid when it came to Halloween.

Rick managed to get the key in the lock, push the door open and not drop anything. "'Chonne?" he called out, as he set the bag of candy down on the table in the foyer and tucked the boxes under his arm. "Carl? Judith?"

No response. Well, that wasn't a huge surprise. She'd said they were probably going to head over to Maggie's so Judith and Jared could play together for a bit and he knew Carl would tag along, led by his not-so subtle crush on Enid. Rick smiled to himself. Who knew when the Rhees had decided to adopt her that she'd end up being Carl's first potential girlfriend? He tried not to tease the boy about it too much, knowing how easy he was to embarrass.

He and Michonne were supposed to hand out candy together while Maggie took the kids trick-or-treating and Michonne had pouted when he told her he had no plans to dress up. "Please?" she'd wheedled, peering at him from under her lashes and running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, toying with them a bit. "Indulge me."

He'd groaned inwardly, then gave her an exasperated sigh followed by a deep kiss. When she asked him anything in that way with that look, he never could manage to refuse her.

In fact, she'd been the one to call in the costume rental for him to pick up, but wouldn't tell him what it was. "It's a surprise!" she'd protested laughingly when he tried to get her to cough up the information. With each interrogation, she'd end up kissing him, touching him on the back of the neck distractingly with her fingertips or pinning him with her eyes while she changed the subject.

He might be an officer of the law, but he had nothing on her.

A shower was in order as he'd spent earlier that day going through the mandatory physical requirement tests of his occupation. Then he could put on the costume to surprise Michonne when she got home.

He relished the warm water as he cleansed away the exertions of earlier that day. Too bad his lovely wife wasn't here to join him. Thoughts of her gleaming, mahogany skin and lithe form made him harden instantly. He knew she was dressing up as well, and though it would hardly be appropriate for handing out candy, he loved the idea of her in a french maid costume with an extremely short skirt and seamed stockings.

Turning the knob off, he exited the shower dripping, with a towel wrapped around his lean hips. He caught sight of his stubble in the bathroom mirror but decided to leave it for now. Michonne preferred it, even with the bits of grey that had worked their way in. "Goes well with those piercing blue eyes of yours," she had purred when he'd complained about it. "Very rugged...and virile."

Curiosity was riding him hard now...what was he going to be forced into wearing tonight? Opening the longest box first, he burst into laughter. She did have a sense of humor, that woman.

She came in through the front door just in time to hear the shower turn off upstairs. A bright smile spread over her face as she realized that Rick was home.

She wanted to watch him get dressed, but the cat twined itself around her ankles, demanding to be fed. Then there were Judith's toys in the living room to pick up. Then she had to put back the sandwich fixings Carl had left on the counter earlier.

Finally, she was able to steal quietly up the stairs, hoping to catch her handsome husband still unclothed.

When she opened the door and saw what he was wearing, she changed her mind.

They studied each other for a minute, not saying anything.

He was a cowboy, decked out in worn, close-fitting jeans that outlined his long bowed legs. The slim-fitting brown shirt wrapped snugly around his muscular form and the cowboy hat perched on top of his head shadowed his handsome face in a way that made him look slightly dangerous. He hadn't yet put on the tooled boots and holster with toy six-shooter that would have completed the outfit.

She had her lovely braids drawn up in a top knot and her beautiful skin was set off by the red hakama and snowy white shitagi she wore. Her katana was tucked into her obi and the wooden geta that had been on her feet to be worn over her white tabi were downstairs by the door.

Rick smiled at her. "Hello, my pretty little samurai." It might not have been a french maid costume, but the shitagi showed a hint of cleavage and the hakama outlined her hips and round backside.

Her full lips curved into an answering smile. "Hello yourself, cowboy." She loved the way the jeans and shirt complimented his lean musculature, and his stubble was the perfect accessory.

"The kids downstairs?" he questioned, eyes straying again to her hint of cleavage.

"Nope, still at Maggie's. They're carving jack o' lanterns with she and Glenn. Also, Carol popped by to bake some Halloween cookies for her church's party tonight. They'll be busy for a bit."

"Oh, really?" he replied huskily, and hooked a long, inquiring finger into her obi.

She responded by kissing him passionately, running her hands over his denim-clad ass. She then ran her hands up to his hair, flinging the cowboy hat from his head off to the side.

"My, my...someone's impatient," he murmured against her lips as his fingers worked the knots on her hakama and obi.

"Look who's talking," she whispered in return, unzipping the fly of his jeans and springing his hard length free.

He gasped in surprise as she fell to her knees and took his cock into her lush mouth. She circled his head with her tongue, then ran it up and down his length as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. "'Chonne!" he rasped as she deep-throated him, his hands placed on her head to keep her exactly where she was. As if she'd go anywhere.

She worked him faster with her mouth, the sucking sounds covered by his groans and pleas. Her hands cupped his ass, pushing him deeper into her mouth. "Don't stop, baby….please don't stop…" He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his dick moving in and out of her full lips.

He cried out as he came, spilling his seed into her greedy mouth. She swallowed it to the last drop as he caressed her shoulders and the sides of her face.

Once he came back to himself, he pulled her to her feet and started pulling off her obi and hakama, trying not to rip them in his haste. Then he picked her up and spread her out on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide open and diving into her dripping sweetness with his own hungry mouth.

She hummed a sweet song of pleasure as he lapped at her with his tongue, burying his nose in her hood as he licked her slit. He took his finger and inserted it into her pulsing crevice, slowly moving it in and out.

His lips and tongue massaged her clit as his finger moved more quickly inside of her. She had pushed open her shitagi, freed her breasts from the front-clasp bra she wore and had the peaks of her breasts rolling between her fingertips as she moaned, head thrown back on the pillow.

He raised his eyes to take in how fucking sexy she was. He buried his face between her legs, tongue-bathing her clit as his mouth pulled on it harder and harder until she came, hands gripping his brown curls tightly as she screamed the walls down, mindless in her ecstasy.

He flicked her sensitive nerves with the tip of his tongue as she trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm, until she had to push him forcibly away, too overwrought.

He joined her on the bed and pulled her close, snuggling against her contentedly. "Remind me to always indulge you, sweetheart."

She gurgled soft laughter, nestling her head in the hollow of his shoulder. "Remind me to buy you that outfit, gorgeous," came her rejoinder.

They basked in the afterglow of their exertions, preparing for round two. As Rick came in to give his 'Chonne a long kiss, they both jumped in surprise as they were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of their doorbell.

 **The End**


End file.
